Soundly Safe
by DeadLiliez
Summary: Sherlock texts John saying he is alive, and that he is on his doorstep. Who would have guessed that only after a few days of being back together that they'd run away from crazy old women in bikini's, get chased by Anderson and fly to Japan, only to gain a daughter suspiciously similar to Sherlock. Stay tuned for more ridiculously entertaining plot twists. -Johnlock- Sherlock's POV
1. Chapter 1

_******This is a fanfiction based closely on an RP I am doing with AmberWolfpaw. I am Sherlock, she's John. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_**I miss you**_

_**SH**_

_**John?**_

_**SH**_

**I don't know who you are or how you got a hold of his phone, but please,** **just stop.**

**JW**

_**John, it's me... It's Sherlock. I promise.**_

_**SH**_

**Prove it.**

**JW**

_**Buckingham Palace, when I wasn't wearing pants, you asked if we were there to see The Queen, then Mycroft entered, I said apparently yes.**_

_**SH **_

**Sherlock... You're not... How?**

**JW**

_**Molly helped... John, I didn't want to leave, but I had to protect Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade, his name is Greg 0_0, did you know that, but, more importantly, I had to protect you, John, Moriarty was going to kill you... I couldn't have lived with myself knowing I could have prevented your death, and didn't.**_

_**SH**_

**Yes, I knew his name was Greg and why didn't you tell me this before you jumped! God, Sherlock, do you know what I've been through? I watched my best friend, supposedly, die! I saw you lying there on the sidewalk! I buried you, Sherlock!**

**JW**

_**You buried Moriarty, wait, I'm your best friend? I couldn't tell you because... Because I was afraid you wouldn't have understood... I have had Mycroft keeping an eye on you, you haven't been replying to his texts... I went to you after the one you did reply to... When I saw you crying... I am so, so sorry, John, I am so sorry, but I had to protect you... I couldn't let you die. John, I am so sorry, please, please forgive me.**_

_**SH**_

**Why didn't you tell me you were alive...**

**JW**

_**I had to make sure that all of Moriarty's ties were cut...**_

_**SH**_

**Yes, you're my best friend! God, Sherlock... I don't know whether to strangle you or hug you right now...**

**JW**

**Wait – you saw me crying? When? Have you been watching me?**

**JW**

_**Yes, I saw you crying. It was almost six months ago, you looked so heartbroken, and, truth be told... I cried with you... Yes, I have been watching you, making sure you were safe, I walked you to work, sort of. I was behind you, making sure you didn't anything stupid.**_

_**As for the strangling or hugging, you can decide on your way downstairs...**_

_**SH**_

**You're downstairs?**

**JW**

**Yes, now let me in.**

**SH**

I heard a clatter and then pounding footsteps from inside the flat, suddenly feeling like this was a dream, that I hadn't finished cutting off Moriarty. I was suddenly faced with the door being thrown open and a smiling John, "Hello." He said shortly, it appeared he was fighting back tears.

"Hello." I replied, my voice soft, as I was also trying to hold back tears, but failing miserably. I stood on the front steps, tears rolling down my face as John fought an inner battle with himself. Suddenly, he closed his eyes and held out his arms, "Come here."

Slowly, and carefully, I wrapped my arms around him, around my John, around the only man I trust, as soon as our embrace was completed my knees went weak, and I broke, sobbing, heart-wrenching, body convulsing sobs. I hadn't cried that hard since the night I watched him cry. I reveled in the familiar scent, and presence, allowing it to wash over me, allowing it to drown me.

Soon, I felt tears begin to soak my shoulder, "Welcome home, you idiot." He said, and I could feel his smile against my shirt.

"Thank you, can we stop crying on the front steps, please?" I muttered, and pushed him inside, closing the door with a resounding click. The moment I heard the click, I was clinging to him again, holding onto him as though he was the only thing keeping me afloat in the sea, the sea of my tears, my tears from having to leave him, tears from fear of what he would do, if he would welcome me back, *tears that were unnecessary, now*, fear he would be too angry to speak to me, and tears from happiness. As I cried, my hands clawed at his back and my knees decided they were no longer going to support me. Looking up at him, I asked if we could go upstairs and lie down, as I wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep in the safety of his strong arms.

He slowly nodded and helped me up, making sure to keep a hand on me as we walked, probably too afraid I would disappear.

We got to my old bedroom and laid down, his arms around me and me curled up into his side. I felt another wave of tears roll in, and cried into his jumper, burying my face deep into his chest. I squeezed his waist with one hand and clutched at his jumper with the other.

He had one arm wrapped around my waist and one on the back of my head, both in an effort to protect me, "Promise you'll never do that again, okay? Promise you'll never die." he murmured into my soft black curls.

"I can't promise I'll never die, but I can promise that when I do, it won't be planned." I managed to get through sobs. I turned my face up to place it in the spot where his shoulder met his neck and burrowed it there, his cologne invading my nose, reminding me that I was actually here, and he was safe again. I smiled to myself through the never ending tears.

"Good." He murmured, nuzzling into me, trying to get as close to me as physically possible, "Good." He repeated in a whisper. "I murph mru..." His words unintelligible, as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. ****We'll both update around the same time, so no sneak peaks for you people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tada! Chapter 2. Thanks for reading and following.**

* * *

"I can't promise I'll never die, but I can promise that when I do, it won't be planned." I managed to get through sobs. I turned my face up to place it in the spot where his shoulder met his neck and burrowed it there, his cologne invading my nose, reminding me that I was actually here, and he was safe again. I smiled to myself through the never ending tears.

"Good." He murmured, nuzzling into me, trying to get as close to me as physically possible, "Good." He repeated in a whisper. "I murph mru..." His words unintelligible, as he drifted off to sleep.

_**-15 hours later-**_

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked at the light, ready to cry again, especially after that dream, I hadn't had that one before. Slowly I tried to get up, discovering that I really can't move. Strong arms were wrapped around my waist, and someones legs were tangled with mine. As realization hits I look up, hopeful, and see John, my beautiful John, sleeping, and I realized that it wasn't a dream, reveling in that new fact, I curled up against his chest again, enjoying the sound of his heart beat. "Good morning." he says looking down at me, slowly opening his eyes, and running his fingers through my hair.

"Mornin'" I said lazily, enjoying his fingers. "I really missed you John. I'm so sorry..." I continued feeling very guilty, and ashamed, all of the sudden. I pushed my head into his hand and intertwined my fingers with his.

"It's fine. You had a reason to do it, just don't do it again." He said sighing, and squeezing my hand, and his arm pulling me closer.

"I love you." I confessed in a sudden burst of courage. "I love you, John Watson. I love the faces you make, and the way you are obsessed with jumpers, and how you don't care that I am strange, and that you continue to surprise me, and I love so much more... I love you so much." I held my breath, shocked that I burst, and that I actually said it.

After a few agonizing minutes of him not responding I said his name carefully.

He just stared at me, with his jaw dropped, taking that as his rejection, I tried to get up, tears in my eyes. All of the sudden I felt his hands on either side of my face and his lips on mine, my eyes widened. I felt one of his hands on the back of my head, his fingers curling into my hair. I closed my eyes, and pressed my tongue to his lips, ask for admittance. Feeling his mouth open, I slowly allowed my tongue to roam around his mouth reaching every surface I could, enjoying the taste of jam and tea.

He moaned. _John_ moaned. Then he pulled away for air, apparently realizing what had just happened, he stood up suddenly, walking quickly to the kitchen, _Probably to make tea_. I thought. I let him be for a few minutes, trying to get my own emotions in check, _Damn these emotions, almost useless things._

I got up and followed him, not willing to let this moment end. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him from behind. "Sherlock..." He muttered softly.

"Mmmm.." I asked not letting him go, not **wanting** to let him go.

"What is this?" He asked, stopping making his tea and gripping the edge of the counter top, "What are we doing?"

"Well, this is tea," I mocked pointing at the brewing beverage, "and we are hugging, or rather I am hugging, you are standing. Do you not like it?"

He looked up at the ceiling, nodding in away that said, /typical Sherlock/

"That's not what I meant." He said turning to look at me, "What is going on between us? We were flatmates, and friends, and now what?" He looked into my eyes, seemingly searching for something. "Boyfriends?" He asked airily. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I do care about you Sherlock, I really do, but I am straight." He nodded again "I'm pretty sure I am straight..."

"I may be able to change that." I announced slyly, pressing my lips to his, and grinding my hips into his.

I heard him gasp and felt him wrap his arms around my neck, grinding back into me, eliciting a groan from deep within me.

He started twisting his fingers in my hair, but stopped when his phone rang from somewhere behind him. Sighing, he pulled back, allowing me to keep my arms around his, and reached behind himself, grabbing the phone before it vibrated off the table.

"Hello?" He said, straining to make his voice normal.

"John, are you okay? You haven't been answering..." I heard Lestrade say through the earpiece. I grabbed the phone, and swiftly closed it, hoping to deter Lestrade from calling or coming by.

I heard John chuckle, "Sherlock, he'll call again. Possibly, come by even. I could have just talked to him, you know. Would have been easier." He stated, smiling.

"Damage is done," I replied, also chuckling, "besides, if I didn't do that, then he would have talked for hours." I finished, planting a firm kiss and grinding into him once again, pushing him against the counter. He gripped my shoulders pulling me closer.

I let my hands wander up and down his sides, too preoccupied to notice the pounding on the stairs.

"John, what the hell was that? You kn-SHERLOCK, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?"

"Shocking, he actually came." I said sarcastically, my hands not leaving John's hips. I watched blood run into John's cheeks, and make his mouth move like a fish. He apparently couldn't think of anything to say, so he settled for his awkward I-didn't-do-anything-wrong wave.

Sighing softly, I ignored my raging boner, which was quickly becoming non-existent, and the heat in my cheeks, and turned to Lestrade. "Hello Lestrade, it's nice to see you, but as you can see, John and I are a little busy at the moment, so if you could kindly leave, that would be fan-fucking-tastic." I muttered.

"Hello Greg." John said, staring at my feet.

"What in the world is going on here?!" Lestrade shouted, placing his hands on his hips. "Someone had better start explaining!"

"Well, for starters, I am not dead, secondly, I am trying to show John he is, in fact, gay, and it was going swimmingly until you decided to be a cock-block. Twice." I glared at Lestrade. "I will come to Scotland Yard and explain everything later, just please, let me get back to my John."

Lestrade looked around the room awkwardly, and red-faced.

"Don't worry," John spoke softly, clearly embarrassed, "I'll make sure he is there."

"Fine, have... fun... I guess." Lestrade said and then scrambled out of the kitchen. The moment the door leading to the street had closed I had my lips on John's again, I couldn't get enough, I pressed my pelvis back against his. Letting out a deep moan, I pulled off his shirt and jumper, allowing my hands to roam over his solid frame.

Moaning he began to pull off my coat, and stripped me of it. His hands were shaking as he tried to get my shirt off, but eventually managed. His hands wandered over my body, and I let my hands lower to the waistband of his jeans, hooking my fingers into the belt loops I pulled him to the bedroom, and onto the bed, only breaking the kiss to attack his neck. I latched onto his skin and sucked, giving him a rather large kiss mark, making him sigh my name.

Slowly, I kissed my way down his chest licking his nipple and continuing down. As I reached his trousers, I kissed, I kissed the bulge and unbuttoned them, pulling them down enough to keep his raging erection clothed by his pants.

"Sherlock..." He groaned in frustration. He wound his fingers in my hair, tugging gently.

"John?" I smirked, pulling his cock quickly out of his pants, kissing the tip and then licking the underside.

He through his head back, his eyes lidded. "God!" He moaned, bucking his hips.

In response, I took the entire length into my mouth at once, my nose nestled in sandy blonde hair, swallowing I pulled my head back up and snapped it back down, repeating this four times, and then just sucking on the head. His hands were in my hair, pulling roughly. "Sherlock!" He yelled. "Oh god...!"

I suddenly stopped, effectively cutting off his orgasm, and kissed my way up his stomach, back to his lips, and plunged my tongue into his mouth, our tongues fighting for dominance. Surrendering, I pulled his trousers down and off, whispering, "I want you inside of me..."

He blinked a few times, but nodded, "Um, I-I'm not... I've never done it with another man before.." He said flustered. "I don't know what to do exactly..."

"What do you normally do with women?" I asked, amused, but hiding it.

"Well, I just... St... stick it in, but... Do we use lube or-or something?" He asked, his cheeks bright red.

"Lube is a definite, but you should prepare me first, or else it would hurt, have you ever fingered a girl?" I asked, suddenly just as embarrassed as John.

He cleared his throat and nodded.

Knowing that John wouldn't have moved anything, I opened my bedside drawer and pulled out a small white bottle. Placing it in John's hand, I got off the bed and pulled off my trousers and pants. Climbing back onto the bed, I positioned my self towards the head of the bead, and sat on my knees, leaning forward and placing my elbows under my shoulders, spreading my legs wide.

I heard John open the bottle and eagerly waited as he got the lube onto his finger. I felt his finger at my opening and gasped as it entered slowly, I bucked my hips and pushed back, trying to get more of it in, "More, John... More, please..." I moaned, desperately. He pulled his finger out and pushed back in, adding another finger, occasionally scissoring them, stretching me. I moaned louder and pushed my hips back, fucking myself on his fingers, "More, please... God, don't stop..."

He obliged, pushing his finger harder and faster as he added his third finger, curling his fingers.

The moment I felt his third finger inside of me I started to buck harder. "Up and to the right." I managed to stutter. As his fingers brushed my prostate a shriek bubbled from deep within my chest, followed by moan of "I want you inside me, now..."

I coated his manhood in lube and brushed the head along my entrance, then placing his hands on my hips, he slowly lodged himself deep within me, until I could feel his balls against my arse cheeks. Feeling daring I decided to wiggle my hips and pull forward until his head was all that was left in, and slammed hips back, moaning his name, and hearing him cry out as he took the hint, moving at an animalistic pace. Removing my elbows out from under me, I changed the angle so that his his hit my prostate with every thrust.

"Sherlock!" He cried out. He grabbed my hips and thrust harder, he reached around and stroked my erection.

"John! I-I... I'm going to c-come..." I moaned, three thrust driven straight into my prostate later and I came loudly. A few thrusts later John came, his semen shooting deep into my body, collapsing on top of me. Turning my head, I kissed him. "That was amazing..." He whispered against my lips.

"Agreed," I muttered, enjoying the feeling of him still inside of me. He pulled out a few moments later and laid down next to me, pulling me close.

"Okay, yeah, definitely gay." He said as he kissed my forehead. Laughing, I curled into him as he said, "You know, Lestrade still wants to talk to you..."

"He can wait." I chuckled, "You are more important."

He nuzzled his face in my hair and said, "A nap sounds nice, right about now."

I replied by snuggling closer and kissing his chest before falling into a comfortable slumber.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter... We had a lot of fun writing it! At least I am pretty sure we did. R and R please. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy, welcome back! ^_^ Sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is... :)**

** Thank you for reading! I love you all!**

* * *

"Okay, yeah, definitely gay." He said as he kissed my forehead. Laughing, I curled into him as he said, "You know, Lestrade still wants to talk to you..."

"He can wait." I chuckled, "You are more important."

He nuzzled his face in my hair and said, "A nap sounds nice, right about now."

I replied by snuggling closer and kissing his chest before falling into a comfortable slumber.

**-Nap time-lapse!-**

I slowly woke up to a shifting in the mattress, keeping my eyes closed I reached out blindly, hoping to grab whatever was moving, which happened to be John's arm.

"Sherlock, I am going to take a shower," He stated, pausing, "Would you like to join me?"

"Sounds nice.." I mumbled, attempting to get up, but deciding better of it, due to a dull ache in my rear, "On second thought, the bed is really comfortable..."

He chuckled, "Sorry." and kissed my forehead before going to take a shower.

I curled back up in the blankets and fell back asleep.

When I awoke, the shower was off and John was not replying to my shouts.

_**Where are you?**_

_**SH**_

**You were asleep, so I went out. I was low on groceries and need to start buying more for two again.**

**JW**

_**Oh, I see, get milk.**_

_**SH**_

**I was planning on it.**

**JW**

**Lestrade kept calling me. Call him back, will you?**

**JW**

_**Ok, good, I enjoyed last night.**_

_**Why? I am enjoying this laziness, my mind is off right now..**_

_**SH**_

**That's a first. Your mind was always busy before. Do you need a case to work on?**

**JW**

_**Nope. Just reveling in the silence... OK, nevermind, too much silence, need case. I'll call Lestrade.**_

_**SH**_

**That's what I thought. Just checking out. Should be home soon.**

**JW**

_**Lestrade yelled at me and told me he should arrest me for scaring him like that, I told him to imagine how you felt, and hung up. I don't have a case.**_

_**SH**_

**Sherlock.. He cares about you too, Cut him some slack. He's just worried about you. Plus, he lost his best detective for a while.**

**JW**

_**But still, you were suffering more than he was...**_

_**SH**_

**I know, I know, just call him back, okay?**

**JW**

_**Fine. Only because you asked.**_

_**SH**_

**Thank you, Sherlock...**

**JW**

_**He's coming to arrest me...**_

_**SH**_

**Please tell me you're joking.**

**JW**

_**Unfortunately, no, I am not joking... Sorry...**_

_**SH**_

**I'm hurrying there as fast as I can.**

**JW**

_**Where exactly would here be?**_

_**SH**_

**To the flat.. Or are you already arrested?**

**JW**

_**I'm still at the... Nevermind... Might as well go to Lestrade's office... He is here now...**_

_**SH**_

**Alright. I'll see you soon. Just... Try not to make it worse.**

**JW**

_**Too late... I punched Anderson in the face.**_

_**SH**_

**Fair enough.**

**JW**

_**They said I can't leave until you get here... I feel like a child in the principals office.**_

_**SH**_

**I'm almost there. Give me ten more minutes.**

**JW**

_**They said they will allow you 5. Then you have to pay bail. I didn't know Lestrade had this much power.**_

_**SH**_

**Alright, Alright. Almost there... I regret having you call Lestrade back now.**

**JW**

_**You should, he is purple with rage. Not a pretty sight.**_

_**SH**_

**Okay, I am here.**

**JW**

_**3 minutes and 12 seconds left. You may want to run... I hope you don't have too many groceries...**_

_**SH**_

John burst into the office 3 minutes and two seconds later, panting, "Hello."

"Hi." I replied, my hands in my lap, cuffed together at the wrist.

"I let you out of my sight and you get arrested," He said as he set the bags down near the wall, "I'm going to have to keep you handcuffed to me, aren't I?"

"This honestly can't surprise you. You would probably enjoy that, wouldn't you?"

His cheeks turned red as he told me to shut up.

"Told you." I smirked, "Now, Lestrade, would you please be so kind as to UNCUFF ME?!"

"I don't have to pay bail, do I?" John asked.

"You were 10 seconds early, so no." I heard myself say.

"So, is he free to go?" John asked.

"Yeah, sure, Anderson, unlock him." Lestrade sigh

"Don't touch me, you little shit." I said, glaring at Anderson's bloodied face.

"Don't worry, Sherlock, Once he unlocks you, you can punch him again." John said smiling.

"Alright." I said smiling back, as soon as the cuffs were off I landed a solid punch to Anderson's already bloodied face.

"Sherlock, I was joking!" John said, pinching his nose.

"Oh, well, I regret nothing!" I shouted and ran out of the building, Anderson twenty feet behind me, but falling behind rapidly.

(AN: My Sherlock is so different from canon Sherlock, but she and I love him, so this is the way he stays. :P)

I heard John yell my name from somewhere behind me, but didn't process it. I finally made it back to Baker Street, only to find, like, 40 police cars in front of 221B, so, deciding it was better to run the other way, I did that. Eventually, a black sedan rolled up next to me as I was running _Damn, why does Mycroft have to show up now?_ I thought, sending a text to John.

_**Mycroft is sending a car.**_

_**SH**_

**Alright. Did he pick you up too?**

**JW**

_**No, I am still running beside the car. Don't want to get in, despite Mycroft yelling at me, like the dumb fuck he is.**_

_**SH**_

**I would tell you to get in, but I told you to talk to Greg, and that didn't end up too well. Have fun running, maybe you can get on the rooftops or something.**

**JW**

_**Do you remember the last time I was on the rooftop John? That didn't end so well, either.**_

_**SH**_

(AN: I'm so sorry... That made me feel clever and made me feel like fuckin' Satan at the same time... I felt so ashamed of myself when I sent her that text...)

**Sherlock, shut up.**

**JW**

_**I am only being logical.**_

_**SH**_

**Well, I am getting in the car. Do whatever.**

**JW**

_**Uh.. Mycroft jumped out the window, and landed on his face. I am laughing at the fat as while runningdskg;a**_

_**I fell too...**_

_**SH**_

**Sherlock, I have no words. Try not to scratch up your face too much, alright?**

**JW**

_**I have a huge cut on my cheekbone... I got in the car... I was tired**_

_**SH**_

**Sherlock... What am I going to do with you?**

**JW**

_**Screw my brains out, I hope. ;) Look at the winky face I found. It is a winky face, do you find it suggestive John? Do you?**_

_**SH**_

**Will it make you happy if I said it does?**

**JW**

**^_^ Here's a happy face for you.**

**JW**

_**Wonderful! It's like Christmas. Mycroft's taking me somewhere strange... John... I am scared... Like legit. *_***_

_**SH**_


	4. AN

Hey, guys! I am sorry if you got your hopes up, but a new chapter chapter should be up by midnight tonight! I am not sure where Amber is, I haven't been able to get ahold of her recently, but I am trying to stay consistent with my updates, and even if I am ahead of hers, you should still read hers, it is a different perspective, and John has a TOTALLY different perspective on things than Sherlock does... So, yeah, read hers, anyway, please! Thank you for being loyal, I know my updates are scattered, but I only have computer every other week... :P

Love,

Dead...

That is not a good abbreviation for my user name... Oh well, I am sticking to it... Please review and tell me how I can get better. :P


	5. Chapter 4

**Hiya, thanks for sticking with me, I am not sure if this chapter is shorter or longer compared to the others, but I know that in word, it is three pages, so... Yeah.**

**:P**

* * *

**Will it make you happy if I said it does?**

**JW**

**^_^ Here's a happy face for you.**

**JW**

_**Wonderful! It's like Christmas. Mycroft's taking me somewhere strange... John... I am scared... Like legit. *_***_

_**SH**_

**Where's he taking you?**

**Shouldn't we be going to the same place?**

**JW**

**_I am going south._****_  
_****_SH_**

**Don't be scared, Sherlock. It'll be all right. ****  
****J****W**

**That helps a lot. The drivers not very helpful. Won't say where we're headed. What can you see from the window?**

**JW**

**_It looks like we are going back to my mummy's. Oh shit... Now I am terrified... Mummy is the scariest person ever... If you see six trees in a row, and nothing on either side, then you are going to Mycroft's, however if you see a huge ass house, you are going to mummy's. I see a huge ass house._**

**_S_****_H_**

**I see trees. Shit. I'll find a way to get to you. Just hold on. **

**JW**

**_John... Hurry... The car is stopped and mummy is outside... Running again!_****_  
_****_SH _**

**How do I get to your mums house from Mycroft's?****  
****JW**

**P.S. I totally didn't jump out of the car or anything. ****  
****JW**

**_Uh... I've never made that trip..._****_  
_****_But if you go to the center of London and the head south, on Diddly Pip street you will come to a huge ass fence about 16 miles out, then you turn into the drive and go another 16 miles, at about the 10th mile mark you can see the house._****_  
_****_SH_**

**_P.S. I jumped out of the car when I saw mummy._**

**_SH_**

**Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can. Got a taxi to drive me. ****  
****JW**

**_Alright the key code to get in is Mycrolock._****_  
_****_SH_**

**Okay, how are you putting up? You've been running quite a lot today. ****  
****J****W**

**_Dying. My lungs are about to collapse. I am about two miles away from the house._**

**_SH_**

**Jeez, Sherlock. I'm almost there. ****  
****J****W**

**_Hurry._**

**_SH_**

**_Shit. Mummy caught me._****_  
_****_SH_**

_**P.S. She has me by the ear, it hurts.**_

**_SH_**

**Alright, just relax. I'm here. ****  
****JW**

**_There is no hiding from mummy..._****_  
_****_SH_**

**Why is your mum so scary?****  
****J****W**

**_She makes me eat... A lot... She likes to hug me, a lot... _**

**_SH_**

**_She walks around in a bikini 98.4563% of the time._****_  
_****_SH_**

**Those aren't bad things... Well, they weren't until the last one. ****  
****JW****  
****_  
_****_I hate physical contact, John, well, unless its you being physical._****_  
_****_SH_**

**I'm at the door. Just hold on a bit longer. ****  
****JW**

**_Mycroft and I are dying. Save my brother and I... Our eyes hurt... So much. _****_  
_****_SH_**

There was a knock on the front door of mummy's mansion, and Mycroft and I darted to the door at the exact same time.

"Who is it, boys?" Mummy's high pitched voiced called.

"John Watson, mummy, John Watson, I must be going." Mycroft and I spoke in unison.

"No, you are to stay here. As is Mr. Watson." Mummy says.

We shudder, "Yes mummy." Mycroft and I said in unison, once again.

"Why don't we just, you know, make a run for it?" John whispers, sparking our interest.

"She could get to us before the door could even shut. Trust us." Mycroft says, already surrendering.

"You don't even want to try?" He asked looking behind him, "The cab is right there..."

I looked at Mycroft, he nodded and said, "On three, one, two, three." We all made a break for it, getting into the cab as mummy reached the door. "DRIVE MAN!" Mycroft yells, resulting in the tires squealing as the driver speeds away, leaving mummy in the dust.

*ding *

I looked around and realized it was Mycroft's phone, he pulled it out and read it aloud, "You are mean. LH."

"Sherlock, should I apologize?" He asked.

"What would happen if you didn't?" I replied, my face paling, suddenly very afraid.

"LH. Your mum I am assuming?" John asked.

"Yes, Lindra Holmes." Mycroft and I said in unison, once again, not even bothering to act disgusted at each other.

John eyed us warily, "Is this what happens when you get flustered, you speak in unison?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" We asked, cocking our heads in a similar fashion, "We don't speak at the same time."

John nodded, "Yup. Taking that as a yes." He said laughing, " You two are more alike than you are willing to admit."

"We are not alike!" Mycroft and I shouted.

"OI! Stop talking at the same time, it is freaking me out!" The cabbie shouted and then asked where he was taking us.

* * *

_**Sorry about the abrupt ending, technical difficulties... Here is the rest...**_

* * *

"43772 Linderfingler Street." Mycroft and I said again.

"God, you two should hear yourselves, "John said, "So, how did you two end up at your mum's anyway?" He asked looking us both in the eye, "and don't answer at the same time."

I blinked and said, "Ask Mycroft."

"Well," he started, "long story short, my personal driver is getting fired."

John laughed, "I see, it is sort of funny to see the British Government afraid of his own mummy."

"Oh, shut up, Mr. Watson." Mycroft glared at John until his phone dinged again.

He read the message, his face paling, and then read it again, out loud, " I am coming to get you, my little loves. LH" He looked panicked and then leaned forward, "Driver, new destination, 221B Baker Street, and then the airport." Leaning back he dialed a different number. "I need two plane tickets to the farthest place you can think of, and two rooms at their finest hotel. Leave no trace."

"What about the police," John asked, " and who are the tickets for?"

"The tickets are for you and I." I stated, "As for the police..."

"Right, straight to the airport." Mycroft stated, earning a grumble from the cabbie.

John sighed, "I am starting to miss boring, normal days. What about you Mycroft? Just going to hide and hope for the best?"

Mycroft looked momentarily confused, and then cursed. "I am going with you, I forgot the third ticket." He quickly shot another text to Anthea requesting another ticket to the same loction.

"Where are we going, Brother?" I asked quietly, already excited about all the nasty things I would do to John when we were alone.

"Yes, that would be good to know. Probably somewhere that the natives speak English." John cut in.

"Well, we are going to Japan, so, no English for you." Mycroft stated.

"Japan, that's what she came up with!? JA-FUCKING-PAN?!" I shrieked. (**A/N: I have nothing against Japan... It is just what happened, Japan is in fact a very beautiful country, and I can't wait to do my study abroad there for my Japanese course in college a few years from now, anyway, yeah, nothing against Japan. :P**)

"Japan? That's... Wow, okay. Um... Konnichiwa?" John said, discomfort falshing across his features, momentarily.


	6. Chapter 5

**You guys are going to hate me so much for this chapter... I know I hate myself for it... It only continues though... Amber and I will give you a feel break in a little while... I hope...**.

* * *

"Japan? That's... Wow, okay. Um... Konnichiwa?" John said, discomfort falshing across his features, momentarily.

-Time Lapse-

Being on a plane made me dizzy and ill, so being on the plane to Japan only made me sleep, and I woke up as we were landing.

"Passengers, please make certain you have all of your belongings, we will begin allowing first class passengers off in five minutes, thank you, and enjoy your stay in Japan!" A female voice announced through the intercom.

John, Mycroft and I all stood up and stretched, Mycroft and my hands touching the ceiling, and John's barely reaching a foot below it. He glared at us and muttered something about being short, "So, how are you going to explain this to your mum when we get home? Pray she forgets?" He asked.

"She won't forget.." Mycroft muttered.

"We will just have to avoid her." I stated, giving John a better answer.

"Good luck with that." John said scratching the back of his head, "How long are we going to be here?"

"Uh, well, I thought we could stay for a few weeks, I got you off work, so that is all settled-" Mycroft explained, but was interrupted by another announcement, "All first class passengers, please exit the aircraft on your left, and thank you for flying, Basically British Government Airlines, have a nice day."

"Well, time to depart!" I said with enthusiasm, I suddenly felt John kiss my cheek and grab my hand.

"Come on, love, don't want to be late now, do we?" He asked.

"Uh, no..." I said, confusion lacing into my voice, I looked around to see what prompted the behaviour.

The only thing that caught my eye, however, was a male passenger holding onto a struggling little girls hand, "Mycroft, look." I said, pointing discreetly at the young girl, who couldn't have been more that 8 years old. She looked frightened, and kept trying to pull away, and the man kept hissing and glaring at her. Mycroft strode over with purpose and asked the man what he was doing, the man replied that he was taking his daughter to Japan.

"Then why does she look scared, and why is she struggling?" I cut in, "She obviously doesn't want to be here, and you keep hissing at her. She also has no resemblance to you in anyway shape or form. Do you want to try that answer again? I said loudly, allowing everyone with in a 15 foot radius to hear us.

Realizing what was going on, the men and women started to form a circle around Mycroft, John, the man, the girl and I. The man paled and released the young girls hand. She ran over to me and clutched my trousers, I placed a comforting hand on her head, conveying she was safe, and watched the man try to run. Needless to say, he didn't succeed and was taken away by security, leaving the little girl behind, not realizing she wasn't my child.

"Well, that was strange." I remarked, "Are you okay? Would you mind telling me what happened?" I asked the little girl, dropping to my knees so I was A) less intimidating, and B) so I could look her in the eyes. The girl looked at me and then at John as he sat down as well. She smiled slightly, but then lost it, she threw her arms around my neck and started to cry, muttering about the man taking her and threatening to hurt her family, and how scared she was. When she stopped, I whispered soothing things in her ear, trying to convey that she was safe now. As I held her, I started to feel something, I started to feel like I never wanted to let this young girl go, like I wanted to protect her. I felt a paternal instinct, and suddenly, her hurting made me hurt, and I looked at John with tears in my eyes, her tears causing mine. I didn't like the fact that this young girl was hurt.

John placed his hand on the girl's head and told her it was alright, that she was safe, then he leaned close to my ear and asked what we were going to do with her. I responded by suggesting we call Lestrade about missing children reports and keep her until we found out anything else.

"I don't want to go back..." The little girl said quietly, "They think I am a freak, because I can remember things, and because I notice more things than the average person, for instance, you," she pointed at John, "were in the Army, either in Afghanistan or Iraq... I don't want to go back, my brothers bully me, the kids at school bully me... No one likes me..." She sobbed, her words striking a familiar, and not too pleasant chord in me, causing me to pull her closer into my body, and allowing another tear to roll down my cheek.

John wiped the tear from my face and wrapped his arms around the girl and I, "We should probably get off the plane..." He said softly.

_**(A/N: The girl has a name I promise!)**_

"Yeah, probably..." I said, still clutching the girl, not wanting to let her go. "What's your name, sweetheart?" I asked, softly _**(A/N: I am so, so sorry...). **_

"I am not sure, they always called me freak, or abnormality..." She said.

Hearing that broke me, I started to cry again, "Let me tell you something. I know exactly what you are going through, I am exactly like you. I can observe most things people can't also. You are not abnormal. At all. I promise you, I will do everything in Mycroft's power to obtain custody of you. As for your name... How does Ella sound? I'll call you lella-bell. You can call me dad, or father, or daddy, or whatever suits your fancy. Just know I will protect you with everything in my being, do you understand?" I asked.

"I like it... Ella... Thank you... Dad..." She spoke cautiously, "I understand." Her arms tightened around my neck.

"Good." I whispered and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

_**I am so sorry... I am so so sorry... I hate myself for that chapter, and all the feels were my part of the RP, Amber just kinda went with it, I have to give her credit, as far as I know, she took it without hating me... **_

_**Sherlock is such a blubbering mess in this chapter, and it drives me crazy, to be honest, but oh well. R&R please, help me get better for your reading pleasure. **_

_**Oh that rhymed, sort of... It's all a bit wibbly-wobbly...**_

_**XD**_


	7. Chapter 6

"I like it... Ella... Thank you... Dad..." She spoke cautiously, "I understand." Her arms tightened around my neck.

"Good." I whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"Allright, Ella, Sherlock, shall we leave? I think the employees are getting restless..." John said smiling.

"Yeah.." Ella and I said together, exiting the plane. I was still carrying her, and she seemed perfectly content with that. As we crossed the threshold into the airport we ran into Mycroft, who looked excessively confused.

"What?" I asked, receiving a nothing and an inquiry as to what happened after he left the plane.

"Well, long story short, Sherlock's a father now." John stated, still smiling.

Mycroft's face went slack and then back to the familiar face of nonchalance, "Alright, I will handle all of the paperwork, it should be done this afternoon, you will just have to sign somethings, Sherlock."

"Thanks, you'll get her birth certificate, and medical history, right?" I asked.

"Of course." He said, rolling his eyes, "What was her birth name?"

"We don't know, but we did name her Ella, Ella Holmes.

"I will file for a new birth certificate, and new social security number then."

"Thank you, brother-mine. This means so much to me... Ella, meet Uncle Mycroft." I finished with a smile, "She was abused by her family, called an abnormality and freak. No one liked her, and her teachers didn't pay attention to her. By the looks of it, she hasn't eaten in a while, and if she has, it wasn't a suitable meal."

As we maneuvered through the airport I came to the realization that none of us had any clothes, "Mycroft, what are we going to do about clothes?" I asked.

"We will go shopping after we figure out who is sleeping where." He said to me, and then more softly added, "I assume, Ella will want to stay with you."

I glanced over at John to see if it was alright when I noticed tears, "John, what's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing," He smiled, "just happy she has got you is all."

"She has us, if that's alright with you.." I said softly, realizing I hadn't really included John on the decision making at all.

He laughed, "Of course it is, you bloke."

"Good! Ella, you hear that? Everything is all set!" I exclaimed happily, looking down to see her fast asleep.

"She must be tired. Long day for the poor kid..." John said, sympathetically.

"Well, yeah, getting kidnapped, and then saved, and then admitting you are hated by your family, then gaining a new family, and a new name all in one day? That's enough to make a normal kid go crazy..." I stated, "Though, it has to feel nice, having a family that you can already tell loves you, even in the first few minutes, and knowing your new dad truly understands..." I smiled softly at the sleeping form in my arms and felt her cuddle closer to me, shivering. I quickly shifted around, got my coat off and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"It would be," John said, rubbing my back, "Good thing you two aren't normal... I'm sorry, that didn't come out like I planned it to. Not normal in a good way." He rambled, trying to clarify.

"I understand, love. Let's get to the hotel room." I smiled, "Mycroft, where is the hotel?"

"I've got a cabby to take us there. It should be here any minute now, actually." He replied, staring off down the road, just as the cab arrived.

We all climbed in, and I shifted Ella so that she was sitting across my lap, with her head on my shoulder. A ping sounded in the cab.

**I want to meet my granddaughter. -LH**

"How does she even do this?!" I whispered.

_**Not now. -SH**_

That answer apparently didn't satisfy her, as both Mycroft and John's phones lit up with same message not thirty seconds later. Neither men replied.

"You weren't kidding about her. She's quick." John sighed, his cheeks puffing out, "Scary quick."

"Hence the reason we are scared of her." Mycroft and I said at the same time.

We arrived at the hotel a short time later and checked in. We all retreated to our rooms deciding it would be nice for a nap, I went to put Ella down on the farthest bed from the door and realized she was not going to let go anytime soon and looked at John with a pleading look. He strode over and tried to pry her hands out of my shirt, also with no success.

I finally gave up and laid down next to her, trying to get comfortable, when she suddenly let go and curled up into a ball at my side, much like I had done to John two nights previous. John smiled and laid down next to me, "If someone had told me my best friend would turn up alive, become my mover, and gain a child, I would have sent them to an insane asylum." He chuckled.

"I would have believed the part about the lover... I don't have a problem with gaining the child... I know what she has been through, I know the pain, and anger, and fear... I know about being bullied... I understand it all, but what I can't understand is why she looks like me.. Dark curly hair, bright blue eyes, pale skin.. I said, mumbling the last part mostly to myself.

John started to stroke my face lovingly, "I'm sorry you had to deal with that. I wish I could do something to change it. I'm sorry she had to put up with it, but, now she has us. She has you, someone who knows exactly what it's like." He looked down at Ella, "If I didn't know any better, I would say she is your biological daughter..."

* * *

**...Shit man, that escalated quickly...**

**I am going to write a new fic soon, but I am not sure what to write it about... if you have any ideas message me.**

**Well, I hope you liked it, and I won't be able to update for the next few weeks, due to school starting, I'm sorry.. Please forgive me... Once I get back into the swing of things, I should be able to update again... It is my senior year, and it. will. be. EPIC! **

**See you soon! Kinda...**


	8. AN 2

Hey guys, uh, Amber and I had to stop the RP, there is still a few chapters left, but it will stop in the middle of something, I am going to post up until that point, and then I am going to discontinue it, unless someone messages me that they are willing to take up John's POV, you may message me when you read this if you are interested, the "role" will go to the first person that messages me, I'm sorry guys.

3 Always

Dead


	9. AN 3 (I'm sorry)

Hey, guys, I know, I'm sorry, I am trying to get the chapter finished... A lot has been going on, my cousin was killed in a car accident, and a really close friend had a tree land on him, and he is in ICU, I have a bit of it written... I'm doing my best though... I'm sorry...

Sincerely yours,

Dead...


	10. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry, here you go, finally, chapter 7. The chaos of my life is far from over, but in this story, no, that's not right, there is more choas ahead... at some point... Yeah... Well, forget the chaos quote. Enjoy!**

* * *

I got a strange feeling, so I searched through my mind palace, but came up with nothing.

"Maybe I should get a paternity test," I thought out loud, "just to be sure."

"Paternity test?" John asked, "Sure she look like you, but that's a little far fetched, don't you think?"

"I jumped off a building; survived, and just gained a kid, I am pretty sure anything is possible right now. Besides, I hope she isn't my biological daughter, not because I would have to live with her, but because I couldn't live with myself knowing that my daughter went through everything I went through and I wasn't there to help her, that I couldn't console her, when she was bullied. I would hate myself." I sighed, realizing I was, yet again, crying, _'what is up with this'._

John curled up next to us and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's just a coincidence," John soothed, "now you'll be able to do all those things for her."

"I guess you're right. I still want to make sure though." I said softly, drifting into a restful sleep with my daughter in my arms, and wrapped in John's arms.

I awoke sometime later to find a text from Mycroft, telling me that there were three piles of clothes on the dresser and a Manila envelope, containing Ella's information. I wiggled free of my child and boyfriend and opened the envelope. I sat down on the couch and read the through it, committing the entire thing to memory, filing it all in a separate wing in my Mind Palace, just for Ella. One detail seemed to stick out as I read through the ER visits, and I didn't like it at all.

John sat up and stretched and looked over at me, he got up and made his way over, sitting lightly on the couch next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and skimmed the papers on the table in front of me and in my hands. "This about Ella?" He asked.

"Yes." I spoke through gritted teeth.

"I know that face. That's your what-does-this-mean face. What's wrong?"

"She was taken to the E.R. with multiple lacerations, 6 broken ribs, a broken arm and 7 broken fingers. She had bruises in the shadow area and around her throat... She was beaten and then left to bleed to death, John. Someone tried to kill her." I said, anger festering in my heart, which, I apparently have, by the way, (though the author doesn't...), and tears building up in eyes. I stood up and stormed out of the room, trying to control the anger unsuccessfully, barely registering anything until I felt John's hand on my face and his forehead pressed against mine. I glanced over to see a large hole in the hallway wall. After a few minutes of standing in the hallway, I walked back into the room, laying back down next to Ella, telling myself she was safe now.

I laid with Ella until she stirred, and rolled over, looking at the wall, "It was all a dream..." She whispered quietly, heartbreak evident in her tone.

"What was all a dream, love?" I asked eyes half open.

She rolled back over with wide eyes, "I thought everything that happened today was a dream... I am so glad it wasn't." She murmured, clearly content.

"Morning, Ella" John said as he walked out of the bathroom, redressed with wet hair, clearing having taken a shower, "We'll, I think it is morning..."

I rolled over and glanced at the clock, it read 6:15. "Nope, it is just now dinner time, Ella; I am going to shower and then change, alright? Will you be okay with John?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you." She mumbled, still waking up. I walked into the bathroom with my pile of clothes, glad to see it was my favorite purple button up shirt, black trousers, purple silk pants, black socks, and my Gucci shoes. Slowly, I stepped into the stream of water and thought about the day's events. Concluding I had probably deleted the sexual encounter that resulted in Ella, I decided to get a paternity test done once we got back to London.

After I finished, and was dressed, I walked out and saw John and Ella sitting on the end of the bed, chatting. "So, I don't know about you two, but I'm starved. Where's a good place to eat that _doesn't_ ave raw fish?" John stated.

"I am not sure, but Ella should take a shower and change first. I hope the clothes Mycroft got you suit your taste." I said, giving her a hug, and pushing her to the bathroom. She hesitated, and explained that she wasn't allowed to bathe with the door closed, ever. After a few minutes of discussion, she gave in and went to her shower. I turned around to John reading her file.

"Terrible isn't it….. This girl has been through way too much." I closed my eyes, and created a separate wing in my mind palace for Ella. A room for her likes and dislikes; a room for her medical history; a room for her facial expressions, personality traits, and things like such.

John rubbed my back, and kissed my jaw while I did this, saying things I didn't hear.

"I love you, John." I blurted, reveling in his touch.

He smiled, returning the words of affection.

I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist as Ella walked out of the bathroom, "Daddy…. I need help…" She muttered shyly. "What it is, sweet pea?" I asked.

"I need a hairbrush." She said softly. "Will you brush my hair for me?" She continued.

I nodded and pulled a hairbrush out of a drawer. I directed her to sit on the desk chair, and started to brush the tangles out of her hair.

"Why did you save me?" She asked suddenly.

I looked at her through the mirror, allowing my face to show my shock. "You looked scared, and for some reason it worried me…. I am not sure why, I normally don't worry about such things as children…" I said thoughtfully, trying to figure out the reason I saved her.

"It was because you saw yourself." Mycroft said from the doorway.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, so, I know this is like the third authors note in a row, but my phone deleted all massages from the RP, so everything from here on out will be coming from my imagination, and only mine... I feel really bad...

Sorry,

Dead


End file.
